Why Did He Leave?
by XxDazzledFrequentlyxX
Summary: Bella's past follows her as she tries to make a new life without him... But will it be that easy? Does change always have to be bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight **

**BPV**

I walked cautiously towards the band of light; it seemed to call my name.

The enchanted place that was secure behind the blinding light drew me closer.

The forest snapped, bent and moulded to my movement as every step I took changed the forest in a slight but recognisable way.

The thorns from the bushes scraped against my bare feet as I realised that flip-flops were not the best idea.

The path I had left was already starting to reform, growing again, but stronger this time. I turned back, forcing my sight from the opening, to gaze at the forest that had stood in between me and the new adventure that was blocked by this mysterious light. It seemed like a sheet of a million diamonds were glistening beyond the opening, the path came to an abrupt end as I reached the parted trees.

It took me a while to gain the courage to step into the light, the gloomy shadows of the forest were familiar and the contrast to what I had been walking through to what awaited me beyond the light was fascinating, I couldn't hold back any longer. My left foot rose as I cautiously stepped over an old rotten root that had been uplifted.

The light hit my foot before it even touched the floor; the feel of the heat that caressed my toes shocked me slightly; the feeling of the soft grass when my foot finally reached the floor made me laugh, as the tips of the long damp grass traced the lines in my foot my right foot quickly joined the other. Suddenly I was standing under the clear blue sky. I walked to the centre of the pool of light that was illuminated by the midday sun.

The meadow I found myself in was breathtaking, oval shaped and dotted with dainty wild flowers. It was like a fairytale, I could hear the sound of a trickling stream behind me, whilst the birds sang overhead, creating shadows that danced along the grass. I was awestruck; the warm gentle breeze brushed against my cheek. I closed my eyes to take in my surroundings, listening intently. I concentrated on the flowing stream and the bird's song.

It was a quiet giggle that came from somewhere under the dense shade of the canopy, the sound was sweet but it didn't quite fit in with the beautiful meadow. I heard it again; it was louder this time and lasted longer, I was almost sure of the direction that it came from.

I took one step towards the sound. I found it hard to walk away from the meadow but soon enough I was back under the cover of the forest, it didn't take me long until I found another small opening, it wasn't as pretty as the meadow but still quaint, the trees loomed over in a small circle, blocking the sun, the overgrown bushes were crawling out of the forest reaching for the centre, it was darker, more intimidating than beautiful, but I wasn't fully concentrating on the new clearing but the little girl who was sitting in the middle, she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face but her bronze curls bounced as she giggled.

She was holding a doll, it looked like a wolf, talking to it as if it were her best friend, I took on step closer not making a sound, or so I thought, because as I did her face snapped around so that she was facing straight at me her deep brown eyes mirrored mine. She was serious, a slight trace of fear flashed across her face, but it wasn't at me it was like there was something behind me that made her so scared.

Suddenly the girl was standing, the movement took me by surprise and I stumbled backwards. The girl tilted her head to the left and giggled at my surprised reaction. She took one slow but sure step towards where I was standing, her bronze curls bounced on her shoulders as she skipped forward leaving only a small space between us.

Her hand reached out towards mine, without thinking I put my hand in hers, her soft fingers closed around mine and she gently tugged at my arm, I followed her helplessly, she led me through the forest, glancing at me occasionally, I felt insecure as if she was judging me, her eyes held a million questions.

She looked so frightened I was scared to talk, in case she ran away from me, I was never her main focus, she seemed to be looking behind me pulling me away from something not towards. I tried to focus on where I was placing my feet, dodging the brambles and roots, I could feel her gaze burning on my face every time she turned to me. With every step I took my surroundings got brighter, I could tell when we were close to another clearing as a few spots of light littered the ground as we walked slowly forward. It was the smell of newly cut grass that made me instantly look up.

It was then that I saw the cottage; it was beautiful and so quaint it made me curious.

The little girl let go of my hand as I started to walk forwards, I removed my flip flops and placed them on a rock, the feel of the cold grass beneath my feet was soothing, I stepped onto the cobbled path and walking cautiously towards the front door, I tripped on one of the rocks that formed a part of the path and couldn't help but laugh at my clumsiness.

The front door stood proudly facing north, it was a medieval styled door, carved into one of the sides was the word _Welcome _the door seemed so very different compared to the sweet, perfect cottage that it belonged to. The sky was dull and black against the cream cottage that was surrounded by pink and white wild flowers. I suddenly noticed that the little girl was still standing under the shade of the trees, I turned to look at her frightened face, she smiled at me but it wasn't full of courage but of fear, fear for me? Fear for her? I couldn't tell.

I was about to offer her to come and join me but she quickly and gracefully fled back into the security of the trees. I wasn't sure what made me glance away from the forest that the little girl had returned to, but the curiosity of what was behind the door took hold and it made me notice that the door was ajar, I closed my hand around the edge of the door and traced my fingers along the detailed wood work.

I gently pushed the door open further, hidden behind the door was a beautiful old fashioned living room, detailed wooden chairs circled an old oak dining table, sitting on top of the table was a beautiful bouquet of flowers that I instantly recognised as the ones that I had seen in the meadow. The fire pushed out from the brick fireplace and licked the air that surrounded it, grabbing at the metal fireguard.

There was a sweet smell of vanilla in the air that glided around the room. In the corner of the room was a black door, I walked far enough until the door was in reach; I fiddled with the beautifully decorated handle as it glistened where the light touched it in my hand.

I turned it right and then left, the door refused to open, frustration crept up on me as the curiosity fought with it, I pushed against the handle, a faint click broke my frustration and the door swung open, it banged against the wall. I used the banister to catch myself before I fell forwards down the dark stairs.

The room was pitch black, my eyes tried to readjust to the new surroundings. As I walked into the darkness it seemed to engulf my sense of sight. I walked forwards feeling with my hands, I felt a cold smooth wall block my path, it shocked me at how small the room was as the darkness made it extend on forever. Panic rushed through me and the only shred of light that had come from the door disappeared. I ran trying to find the stairs, but I only ended up falling over my own feet, I pulled myself to one of the walls, hugging my knees I buried my face into my arms and sobbed. I had never been so scared in all my life. I sat there letting my tears run dry, I had no sense of time but it felt like hours.

**Ok, well this is my first fan fic.... Plz review! I am rather nervous plz be nice although constructive criticism is welcome! :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT NEITHER DOES MY MATE**

**This is written by my friend, please read and review!**

**BPV**

There was a slight sound, my head shot up then immediately went down again as the bright light pushed against my eyelids and brought fresh tears to my eyes.

Another sob escaped my lips and I felt a cold arm drape across my shoulders.

My heart beat accelerated and my breathing became ragged, I was momentarily stunned as a familiar feeling rushed through me.

I felt a hand gently coax my face upwards towards theirs, the touch sent an electric shock straight to my heart, the sensation shocked me and my eyes flitted to meet his. I could see my very soul.

The golden orbs that now had me transfixed where staring intently into my muddy brown eyes, the slightest smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he slowly lowered his head to mine.

His forehead touched mine briefly whilst his eyes searched mine for any doubt that might linger there. He obviously found none as his head slowly descended and his lips brushed a feather-light caress against mine, I didn't move but a soft gasp of surprise passed across my lips I have only ever been kissed before and he broke my heart.

His mouth moved to the corner of my mouth, where his tongue teased the sensitive skin of the edge of my lips until I was forced to gasp with pleasure.

He immediately deepened the kiss as his hand traced the edge of my hip until it found the small of my back where it rested, whilst he traced the soft skin of my lips with his tongue.

I knew how wrong this was and my head was shouting at me to pull away but my heart won dominance and my hand rested lightly onto his shoulders before slowly moving upwards to entangle them in his hair, I couldn't see the colour of it, but it was like silk, the texture brought on a new wave of familiarity.

He slowly pulled me onto his lap, not once breaking the kiss. His lips traced the line from my lips to my ears, he nibbled slightly on my ear and another surprised gasp escaped my lips, he picked up my left hand from where it was lying on his shoulder and brought it to his mouth.

His eyes sought mine, filled with desire, he skimmed his nose along the inside of my wrist before placing a feverent kiss against my pulse point.

His eyes never left mine as he raised his head to whisper my name in my ear.

The familiar feeling rushed over me knocking me backwards, images of him flooded my mind, his crooked smile and his dishevelled bronze hair.

'NO!' I didn't even realise what I had said until he pulled away and gave me a questioning look.

I scrambled backwards brushing my back against the wall until I found myself in the corner of the room.

He whispered my name again and I hated to hear the pain that was behind that one word.

He slowly came towards me.

'Please don't come any closer' my voice was panicked and I knew I was pleading but I didn't know if I could handle him being so close to me again.

I closed my eyes not wanting to the see hurt there. It bothered me that I cared, but the pain in his eyes was unbearable and it just reminded me of how much he had hurt me.

I was about to run when I heard him whisper my name again, my eyes flew open and I found him once again a mere breath away staring intently into my eyes.

His fingers caught a loose strand of my hair and brushed it gently behind my ear.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, I knew how wrong this was but there was some part of me that craved the familiar feeling of being loved even if it was fake.

His lips brushed against mine again before I reluctantly turned my head so he couldn't reach my lips 'no' my words were barley a whisper and I was surprised he had heard them.

His arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into his embrace, his lips found my temple and I felt tears escape down my face.

He was different somehow his eyes used to be green now they were a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. His skin now ice cold.

'Sshhh…your safe…I won't hurt you' he repeated words of comfort as I ruined his top with my tears, his words

'it will be as if I never existed'

ran through my head as his hands smoothed down my hair and wiped away my tears,

'sshh… I won't hurt you'.

My tears abruptly stopped as a wave of anger rushed over me, how dare he say that! It was too late the damage was already done he had already hurt me.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his eyes, they stared back at me with a comforting glow, before I could think of what was happening my hand reached out and slapped him right across his face.

He froze with shock; I chose his statue-like state to struggle out of his arms and I ran towards the door, I was half way up the stairs when his arm stole around my waist like a vice and pulled me to his chest.

I thrashed and kicked until his arm moved and both of his hands secured my arms to my side.

He turned me around so I was facing him, I immediately averted my gaze to the floor, 'look at me,' his voice was soft but controlling, the velvet words seeped into me and I slowly raised my eyes passing over the red mark on his cheek, to meet his.

His face was hard and ridged, a muscle worked hard in his neck but the pain was still evident in his eyes.

'please just listen…..I lo' his words were like a kiss against my face but I didn't want to hear the rest of that statement.

'Don't say it' my eyes drifted to the floor 'you don't mean it' a small tear ran down the side of my face, he removed his hand from my arm and gently wiped the tear away, I hated that he was so caring and sweet, it just made it so much harder.

He applied a small amount of pressure to once again coax my face up towards his.

I knew what he was going to say it was written in his eyes, his soul laid bare before him, but I knew it was a lie, it never made sense for him to love me.

'I love you' his lips descended onto mine and brushed against them.

Another tear rolled down my cheek, he lips moved and kissed it away, I couldn't hold back the tears that had were threatening to spill over as he pulled me once again against his chest and kissed my temple.

'I missed you' his words a whisper against my skin.

My tears finally subsided and I raised my head to look at his face. He smiled my crooked smile as he took my hand and led me gracefully up the stairs, he let go of my hand briefly and I instantly felt empty and lost.

I didn't care that I knew what I was wrong, at that moment I just wanted to believe the lie, that he did love me, if only for this short moment.

I grabbed for his hand again and he gave me another small smile, his arm stole around my waist as he opened the door.

**Plz Review they mean a bunch to my mate, she was rather disappointed that it hasn't gotten any reviews yet, so please make her day :D**

**I'll even give you a cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The light flooded in slowly, giving me time to shield my eyes with my hand.

The sun had emerged and it shone brightly through the window panes, the contrast was enough to make me momentarily blind to my surroundings. Edward's arm left my waist with alacrity I turned slowly as not to trip over. My gaze suddenly fell on the sparkling beauty beside me. His skin was literally sparked, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. This was defiantly not the Edward I knew and loved, yet he had said he loved me. Confused and angry I ran towards the medieval door that would take me back to the forest, my head turned to see if he was following me, I ran straight into the small table that stood next to the cream sofa, but not before I got a glimpse at the pain and sadness that was etched onto his perfect features. I scrambled to my feet cursing my clumsiness. I turned towards the door. It was blocked, he stood in the doorway like a Greek god his face was a mask but the pain was still evident in his eyes. I stumbled backwards hating the fact that I had kissed this familiar stranger.

'Please Bella, it's still me, I'm still Edward, I still love you'

I stopped abruptly. 'how do I know it's you?' a small smile graced his face. He moved slowly towards the white piano that occupied the corner of the living room.

Sitting down, gracefully he turned to me, the smile still on his face.

And he played by lullaby. It had to be Edward, no one else knew it, the music soon faded and I was left staring at the man I had once loved. The man I may still love.

Sorry it's a short chapter but I've got sooo much going on with my life at the mo so I may just have to write one-shots instead of full stories as I really do not have to time for them

Please review


End file.
